


It's Blurry And It Hurts

by zombwie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, i thought it was beautiful so i felt like posting, please do not repost if you ever get the idea to do it, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombwie/pseuds/zombwie
Summary: Bad things have been happening so I had to write a vent to calm me downI liked it so I felt like sharing.:)





	

it’s blurry and it hurts. i can’t see. i can’t breathe. i can’t feel. i’m not myself. this is not me. i’m someone else. who? who am i? answer me. am i never coming back? how long will he stay?

it’s blurry and it hurts. bring me back. you’re not looking at me. you’re looking at someone else. that’s not me! stop! tell him to stop!

why can’t you see him? he doesn’t even look like me! he lies. he lies a lot. i do too. but his are worse.

it’s blurry and it hurts. take me back. help. please. i’m begging.

it's blurry.

and it hurts


End file.
